5 o'clock in the morning
by TheyAllDeserveToDie
Summary: It's just a random songfic I did, of the song '5 o'clock in the morning' from T-Pain. Nellie sings to Sweeney. Enjoy, and review, please?: And, yes, I am obviously rubbish at summaries. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey, guys... I'm back! I got bored, and this song was playing, so I decided to write a FanFic about Sweeney's reaction to Mrs Lovett singing it.. So, yeah. Oh, I also wrote it because I haven't been able to post the 3rd chapter of 'Sweeney's reaction to Sweenett FanFictions' just yet, but I do intend to soon.. I'm working on it. So, yeah, it's not very good, I only did it for fun, because I was bored.**

**So, enjoy, I guess :)**

* * *

**And, no, I do not own Sweeney Todd. Obviously. If I did, I wouldn't be on here..**

* * *

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

I know the time, Mrs Lovett, you don't have to sing it..

**Conversation got boring**

What conversation? You started it..

**You said you're going to bed soon**

Did I? I don't think I did... I don't usually sleep..

**So I snuck off to your bedroom**

What? When did you sneek off into my bedroom?

**And I thought I'd just wait there**

Wait? Why would you need to wait?

**Until I heard you come up the stairs**

Up the stairs? My shop is next door from my bedroom..

**And I pretended I was sleeping**

When was this, again? You're starting to creep me out..

**And I was hoping...**

You was hoping what? You need to start finishing your sentences, woman..

**It's 5 o' clock in the morning, and I want ya**

You want me? Oh god, I'm having disturbing thoughts.

**And you want me, don't ya?**

No, I do not!

**I can see it**

Shut up.. You're scaring me..

**Cause you've been waiting on me since I said that I was hittin' the club**

What club?

**Something coming up on me**

What's coming up on you? You're not making any sense..

**And I know you be getting so horny**

What? Ok, you can you stop singing, now..

**Cause you be sending me texts saying**

Texts? What are texts?

**Like boy just get your ass up in that car**

You're not making any sense. What's a car?

**And come get all of this love**

I don't want your love..

**You ain't got to remind me**

Remind you what?

**She already said if I don't come home on time she might go crazy**

Who do you mean by 'she'?

**And she'll be waiting on me naked **

Woah, I was not prepared for that..

**With one of my chains on**

Chains? Do you like woman, or something? You could get prosecuted for that, you know..

**She might come and find me**

Are you talking about Mrs Moony?

**And then ask me kindly**

Ask you what?

**Do I want her to go crazy?**

You're crazy..

**We do this every nigh****t**

Please stop singing... I have a razor, you know..

**And then we always wake up singing the same song**

Don't tempt me, Mrs Lovett..

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning **

Stop it!

**Conversation got boring**

Go away, then

**You said you're going to bed soon**

No I did not!

**So I snuck off to your bedroom**

When was this?

**And I thought I'd just wait there**

I know, you have already said..

**Until I heard you come up the stairs**

Whatever..

**And I pretended I was sleeping**

Uughh..

**And I was hoping you would creep in**

Was you, now?

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

I'm going to stop listening to you now..

**Conversation got boring**

Lalalalalalalalalala..

**You said you're going to bed soon**

Lalalalalalala..

**So I snuck off to your bedroom**

Lalalalalalalaaalaa..

**And I thought I'd just wait there**

Lalalalalalala..

**Until I heard you come up the stairs**

Laalalalalala..

**And I pretended I was sleeping**

Lalalalalalala..

**And I was hoping you would creep in**

Lalalala...

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

Shut the hell up!

**And you calling**

I'm calling?

**And these females got me stalling**

Does that even make sense?

**I can hear your voice in my head like "What is he doing? Oh, what is he doing?"**

Oh, so you're a man, now? Good to know..

**Cause I keep checking my cell phone**

What is this cell phone you speak of?

**And these missed calls**

Missed calls?

**You texting me like I'm a kill y'all**

You're not making any sense!

**If you don't get your ass up out of that club**

What are you talking about?

**And do you know what time it is?**

Is it 5 o' clock in the morning, by any chance?

**Oh, oh my bad, girl**

I am not a girl!

**And this Nuvo got me trippin'**

Nuvo?

**And I know that you mad, girl**

Stop calling me a girl! I will kill you..

**But you ain't got to worry about nothing**

Apart from your dreadful singing..

**Girl I got you, girl I got you**

Firstly, I am not a girl, and secondly, how have you 'got me'?

**She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly**

I think you've already sang that..

**Do I want her to go crazy?**

Yep, you have..

**We do this every night and then We always wake up singing the same song**

Do you, now?

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

I KNOW!

**Conversation got boring**

GOODBYE, THEN

**You said you're going to bed soon**

SHHHH..

**So I snuck off to your bedroom**

UGH..

**And I thought I'd just wait there**

**Until you heard me come up the stairs..**

Yes, I know.. I get it, already..

**Until I heard you come up the stairs**

Told you..

**And I pretended I was sleeping**

Yes, whatever

**And I was hoping you would creep in**

*Face palm*

**You ain't got nothing on**

I have clothes on..

**But the t-shirt that I left over your house**

What t-shirt?

**The last time I came and put it on ya**

You put what on me? The shirt?

**Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to**

For you to what?

**Leave here with one of them**

I don't understand you..

**That's why I call her**

Who? Mrs Moony?

**And you'll be right at home waiting for me I am not waiting for you..**

I am waiting for the judge..

**IPhone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me**

IPhone?

**Club closed at 6, left around 4:30 Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib...**

My crib?

**And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing**

Performing what?

**With you in the bedroom**

You are never going in my bedroom..

**Floor to the dresser**

Floor to the dresser?

**Don't want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best**

I'm the best? At what? Shaving?

**You're the one, so I let you**

You let me what?

**That's how you show me love**

I do not show you love.

**And when we finish you like "Damn, babe you woke me up"**

Babe?

**I love the way you put it down like it's for both of us**

Put what down?

**The sun ain't the only thing that's coming up**

I think I understand what that means.. You are so dirty-minded.. Oh my god..

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

Is this over, yet?

**Conversation got boring**

Then leave.

**You said you're going to bed soon**

If it means getting away from you..

**So I snuck off to your bedroom**

Goodbye, Mrs Lovett..

**And I thought I'd just wait there**

Goodbye!

**Until I heard you come up the stairs**

Kill me, now?

**And I pretended I was sleeping**

Ughhh...

**And I was hoping you would creep in**

I am going to kill you..

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning**

I KNOW, FOR GOD SAKE!

* * *

**Thanks for readin'.. I'm sorry if it got a little boring.. You can review, if you want.. That would help. Thanks. :)**


End file.
